Skin diseases are some of the most common human illnesses and represent an important global burden in healthcare. Three skin diseases are in the top ten most prevalent diseases worldwide, and eight fall into the top 50. When considered collectively, skin conditions range from being the second to the 11th leading causes of years lived with disability.